Practically Married
by Erisid
Summary: The next step is usually the biggest leap.


"Come on, please?"

"Absolutely not." Lin grunted as she crossed her arms. Kya pouted, her big blue eyes giant saucers boring a hole into Lin's skull. "Kya, no."

"It's only for a few hours, and we can…you know." Kya snaked her fingers along Lin's forearm, striking her love with a sultry look. Kya moved closer to Lin on the couch, her hand coming to rest on the earthbender's thigh.

"Kya, I don't think sex would help convince me to go to this party." Kya's skeptical gaze even made Lin laugh. "Alright maybe it does. But only sometimes, in some instances. But this is not one of those times."

"Well how about…"

* * *

"So how the hell did Kya get you to come here?" Izumi asked as she readjusted her glasses. Lin snorted, taking a long gulp of her own drink as they sat in Korra and Asami's living room. It was a quiet escape from the madness going on in the kitchen.

"Language!" Pema intoned as she made her way past them to the gaggle of women in the other room.

"Well it is Korra and Asami's baby shower. Not that I care. But Kya was persuasive." Izumi's eyes widened, then waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Lin.

"Way too much information, but at the same time, nice." Lin laughed in response. The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying a time long neglected for years.

"It's nice of you, to be here." Lin started casually, fiddling with the beer bottle in her hands. "I've been thinking about something, but I felt Tenzin wasn't the right person to talk to about it." Lin was met with a frown, the firelord's full attention now directed to her.

"What is it?" Izumi asked, the rich hazel gaze held Lin captive with their intensity. "Is something wrong at work? Or is it something between you and Kya?"

"Actually," Lin laughed shakily. "It's about me and Kya." She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I was thinking about asking her to marry me." Izumi frowned, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought that wasn't legal in Republic City." Izumi said, and Lin watched as the firelord began to stroke her own chin as if she had a beard. A habit probably modeled from Zuko. Lin remembered it back in their younger years, when the young princess would do this when she was deep in thought, when the gears in her head moved too fast for anyone to keep track.

"I know, which is why I was thinking about eloping in the Fire Nation." Lin said, her voice hopeful. "I know your government just passed legislation last fall, and it will take a while to be official, but the main thing I wanted to ask, was if you think she'd say yes." At that, Izumi let out a chuckle.

"Come on now Lin, what makes you think she'd say no? You two are practically married now as it is. And you've been together long before marriage laws were amended. And this might just be me, but I think Kya's been more in love with you, and you with her, than in any other relationship you've both been in." Izumi sipped her green tea. Beside her, Lin sighed heftily.

"But what if she leaves again?" The earthbender's voice was low, almost in a whisper. It was this revelation of her deepest fear that made her doubt everything about her relationship. "She left once."

"And she came back, then." Izumi shook her head disbelievingly, surprised that Lin still did not understand Kya. "She came back for you, she's going to stay for you." The firelord leaned farther back on the uncomfortably soft couch. "She only left because she wanted you to fight for her, and the communication problems too. It's safe to say you two figured that all out now though."

Lin let out a shaky breath at Izumi's words, her posture stiff. Izumi looked straight at Lin, her eyes inquisitive. "Lin what is this really about?"

"It's just…I'm not sure if I'm ready to give up my job." Izumi grimaced.

"Well is that part of the deal? Come on, you're getting old, you'll be retiring soon anyway." The firebender almost laughed at Lin's words. Then it hit her, and Lin could tell when she had connected the dots, bracing herself for Izumi's next words. "I know what it really is. You're shy! Lin's a chicken!"

"Shut up." Lin growled. Izumi laughed loudly.

"Oh Lin, you're so brave in any other situation, but when it comes to love, you're a little Panrilla cub." Lin's glare made Izumi tone down the mirth, though she continued to chuckle lightly as she caught her breath. "Ask her Lin, she'll say yes."

Lin's glare faded slowly. "Fine." The earthbender stood from the couch. She walked a few more steps towards the kitchen before she paused. "Thanks Izumi, I really needed the rousing pep talk."

* * *

"I love it Lin, thank you so much. What took you so long?I was starting to get concerned." Kya said teasingly as she inspected the new silver band on her finger. Lin smiled, her heart bursting with happiness. Kya gave Lin another kiss, this time a shorter peck than the first.

"You're welcome. Honestly I was more worried that you'd say no." Lin admitted sheepishly. Kya snorted at Lin, encircling the earthbender's waist.

"Come on baby, you're my forever girl." Lin chuckled.

"Sometimes I forget that you're Aang's daughter, until you say things like that."

"Admit that you like it though." Kya said playfully, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Lin was about to shake her head, but a firm hand slowly making its way down to her backside made her reconsider.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, I've got other things to do." Lin intoned teasingly. Kya laughed heartily, and the two met with a kiss.

I was _crazy_ to have been scared about this, Lin thought. Izumi was right. Not that Lin would tell her though.


End file.
